Brofist
A Brofist is a friendly farewell or congratulation on a just-made accomplishment used by PewDiePie to his bros, and is and the main symbol of PewDiePie and his fanbase. PewDie is known for using this gesture for his fans at the end of almost every video from fall 2011 to spring 2016. The 25th episode of Fridays with PewDiePie featured PewDie brofisting strangers on the street. Brofists were considered a hazard in the game Bloody Trapland, and the brofist is the emblem of Bullworth Academy, which caused PewDie to like the game. PewDie also ends his conversations on Omegle with a brofist as well. The Brofist originated from F.3.A.R. 3 Brofisting When two bros bump fists or fist bump, the act is called Brofisting. Brofisting is similar to shaking hands. It is done by raising the left hand, connecting with another bro's bro fist with the knuckles, and turning counter-clockwise 90 degrees. There exists also a triple brofist, some people call it trifist, where it is three people brofisting each other. But it's not so much used a normal brofist. Variations The following are variations of the normal brofist that are demonstrated by PewDiePie (some-times with Marzia): * Double Brofist: where both hands of the two individuals are used simultaneously to create two brofists at the same time. When both PewDiePie and Marzia double-brofist the YouTube viewers at the same time, it is still called a double brofist, even though four fists are presented to the presumably singular viewer. * Kissed Brofist: PewDiePie will often kiss his fist before administering a brofist * Brofive: Similar to a high-five. Used in the video RUSSIAN ROULETTE CHALLENGE!, though portrayed using both hands of both PewDiePie and Marzia to the presumably singular viewer * Buttfist: Similar to a brofist, but using the butt, as seen in the video'' MOST RANDOM GAME EVER! - Wario Smooth Moves'' , as well as in I SACRIFICE MY GIRLFREND (Kinect Party). It is presumable that the party who is offered a buttfist uses his fist as if it were an ordinary brofist and that, because of this, it is rude to preform this except virtually (i. e. through computer screen). * Titfist: similar to the double brofist, but with the hands placed against the front of the breasts of one's self, as seen in the video GIRLFRIEND VS BOYFRIEND! #2. * Bro-unicorn-fist: similar to the brofist, but instead using the horns between two unicorns, as seen in 5 Weird Stuff Online #4. * Brotickle: A variant of the Brofist where instead of doing a fist bump, the user wiggles their fingers and moves it towards the receiver. It was introduced on September 12, 2019. In the video "My 100 Mil Award BROKE!" * Bro-finger/Finger-licking-pickle: When PewDiePie points his finger into the camera and rubs you with it. There is a variation of this known as the finger-licking-pickle where he licks his finger and does the same. Both were used in the episode "This Reddit post got me teared up.." Gallery Pewdsbrofist.png|PewDiePie performing the brofist in March 2018 and the symbol of PewDiePie Trivia *PewDiePie started using the brofist during late 2011. *PewDiePie for some reason abandoned using the brofist in most videos since sometime in mid 2016. **He instead sometimes ends the video in a random style, or crosses two fingers of one hand with two fingers of his other hand into a plus sign, whilst saying "Squad Fam out", performed in fall of 2017 until February 2018, in which since he has been performing the brofist slightly more. **Starting from April 2017 to later mid 2017, he jokingly renamed the brofist to the "Sister Fister", implying that the term was more "gender-neutral"How to: RESPECT WOMEN!, which he would do sometimes in the end of his videos as well. **In the song Congratulations, he makes his one last brofist near the end, as he puts it, "Here's one last brofist from the number one in the world". External Links Category:Other Category:Fridays With PewDiePie Category:Bro Army Category:Bro Culture